honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline
This is a timeline of the events relevant to the Honorverse's history. Date formats *Before Christ (BC) or Before Common Era (BCE) – dates increase as you go back in time- 1 BC is the year before 1 AD *Anno Domini (AD)Not to be confused with Ante Diaspora (AD) or Common Era (CE) – both begin with year 1 of the Gregorian calendar *Post Diaspora (PD) – first human colonization ship leaves Earth - 1 PD = 2103 CE *Ante Diaspora (AD)Not to be confused with Anno Domino "Year of our Lord" (AD), the use of AD as reference to Ante Diaspore is avoided to minimize confusion – Before first human colonization ship leaves Earth - 1 Ante Diaspora = 2102 CE. Dates increase as you go back in time. *After Landing (AL) – Colony Ship Jason lands on Manticore - 0 AL = 1416 PD, counted in Manticoran years (1 Manticoran year = 1.73 T-year) Before Common Era * 100,000+ BCE – The Alphane civilization settles on a number of planets in the Galaxy. ( ) * ~ 96,000 BCE – Lava overflows an Alphane city on the planet Tesserow. ( ) * Roughly 200 BCE – Sun Tzu of China writes The Art of War. ( ) Common Era * 17th Century CE – Isaac Newton formulates his laws of gravity. ( ) * 1740–1786 CE – Frederick the Great rules Prussia. * Early 19th Century CE – General Clausewitz writes On War during the Napoleonic Era of the Final Age of Western Imperialism. The Battle of Lake Erie and the Battle of Lake Champlain are fought. ( ) * around 1835 CE – Baseball is invented on Earth. * Mid-19th Century CE – Battle of the Alamo and Matthew Perry helps open up U.S. trade with Japan. ( ) * Mid-20th Century CE – World War II is fought; the Attack on Pearl Harbor, Battle of Midway, Battle of Savo Island, Battle of Stalingrad, Battle of Kursk, and Battle of Berlin take place. * 2064 CE (38 Ante Diaspora) – The Lunar Revolt breaks out against Earth in the Sol System. ( ) Post Diaspora 1st Century PD * Sep 30, 2103 CE (1 PD) – The colony ship ''Prometheus'' leaves the Sol System; the Great Diaspora of Man begins. ( ) 2nd Century PD *Creation of the Earth Union 3rd Century PD * 203 PD – Lao Than discovers the cure for lung cancer. ( ) * 252 PD – The Economic Winter of 252 PD devastates Earth's global economy, leading to the downfall of the Earth Union government. (BTB) 4th Century PD * 305 PD – Dr. Cadwaller Pineau of Tulane University perfects practical, long-term cryogenic hibernation. ( ) * 314 PD – The Reverend Austin Grayson leads the Church of Humanity Unchained on a colonial expedition to the Yeltsin's Star System. ( ) 5th Century PD * 478 PD – Cryogenics becomes widely available. ( ) 6th Century PD * 562 PD – Frederick Clarke confirms the existence of planets in the Manticore System. 7th Century PD 8th Century PD * 725 PD – The first crude hyperdrive is tested in the Sol System. ( ) * c753 PD – The Franchot et Fils survey ship Suffren departs Earth for the Manticore System. ( ) * c763 PD – Suffren arrives and conducts the first survey of the Manticore System. ( ) * c764 PD – Suffren departs Manticore for the return journey to Earth. * 774 PD – Manticore Colony, LTD establishes rights to the Manticore System. ( ) * 10/24/775 PD – The colony ship ''Jason'' leaves Earth for Manticore. ( ) 9th Century PD 10th Century PD * 925 PD – The Solarian League is founded. ( ) * 943 PD - Earth's Final War officially ends. ( ) * Oct 24 988 PD – The colony ship Gideon arrives in the Yeltsin's Star System and the colonists land on the planet Grayson. ( , ) 11th Century PD * 1003 PD – Hugh Yanakov choses a site for his family home near snow-capped mountains. ( ) 12th Century PD * Early 12th Century PD – By this time, the colonists on Grayson lost most of the technological knowledge that they brought from Earth. ( ) * ~ 1100 PD – The martial art form coup de vitesse is developed on the planet Nouveau Dijon. ( ) 13th Century PD * 1246 PD – Scientists on the planet Beowulf perfect the impeller drive. ( ) * 1273 PD – Adrienne Warshawski invents the Warshawski sail. ( ) Tanakov writes Tenets of War. ( ) 14th Century PD * 1309 PD – The first colonists arrive in the Haven System. ( ) * 1337-1351 PD – The Grayson Civil War is fought; the Moderates defeat the Faithful and exile them to the planet Masada. ( , ) * 1384 PD – Dr. Shigematsu Radhakrishnan develops the inertial compensator. ( ) 15th Century PD * 1410 PD - The Eridani Edict is legislated. ( ) * 3/21/1416 PD / 0 AL – The first shuttle from the Jason landed on Manticore. ( ) * 1422 PD - The planet Sphinx is first settled. ( ) * 1447 PD – The first wormhole junction is discovered. ( ) * 1454 PD – The Visigoth Wormhole Junction is discovered. ( ) * 1460 PD – The Mesa System is settled by the Detweiler Consortium. ( ) * 1464 PD – The Manticoran Plague strikes. ( ) * 1485 PD – The Star Kingdom of Manticore is founded; the Manticore System Navy becomes the Royal Manticoran Navy. ( ) * Late 1400s – The Detweiler Consortium is renamed Manpower Incorporated. ( ) 16th Century PD * 16th Century PD – Gustav Anderman founds the Andermani Empire. ( ) * early 16th Century PD – The Danak System is colonized. ( ) * 1505 PD – The Royal Manticoran Naval Academy admits its first class of midshipmen. ( ) * Jan 07 1507 PD – Stephanie Harrington is born on the planet Meyerdahl. ( ) * 1509 PD – The first class of midshipmen graduate from the Royal Manticoran Naval Academy. ( ) * Jan 03 1519 Stephanie Harrington discovers treecats, the twelfth sentient species known to man. ( , ) * 1528 PD/ 65 AL – The construction of King Michael's Cathedral begins. ( ) * 1543 PD - an attack against the Star Kingdom's home space, the last one before 1913 PD ( ) * 1568 PD – The Ninth Amendment to the Manticoran Constitution is ratified, giving treecats their basic rights as a sentient species. ( , ) * 1585 PD – The Manticore Wormhole Junction is discovered. ( ) 17th Century PD * 1601 PD/107 AL – The Richtman Corporation begins lobbying to overturn Ninth Amendment. ( ) * c1605 PD – Richtman is exposed by news media as a Manpower Inc. front company. ( ) * 1632 PD – Crown Princess Adrienne is born. * 1642 PD/130 AL – Queen Solange is killed in an apparent accident aboard the royal yacht [[HMS Queen Elizabeth I|HMS Queen Elizabeth I]]. ( ) * 1651 PD – Crown Princess Adrienne survives an assassination attempt and is adopted by a treecat on a state visit to Sphinx. * 1660-1662 PD - Edward Saganami's military campaign against the Ranier Pirates ends in the Ranier War ( ) * 1685 PD - The Queen's Bench forever bans legal challenges to the treecats' status as citizens. ( ) * Aug 11 1672 PD – The Battle of Carson is fought. ( ) 18th Century PD *1700 PD/182 AL – The Republic of Haven becomes the People's Republic of Haven, which creates a costly welfare state. ( ) *1703 PD - The first vessel from outside the Yeltsin's Star System visits the planet Grayson. ( ) *1740s PD – The Havenite constitution is effectively abandoned by the Legislaturists. ( ) *1760 PD – Founding of the Charleston Center for Admiralty Law. ( ) *1778 PD - The Havenite Technical Conservation Act is legislated. ( ) *1790 PD/216 AL – The twelfth Earl of White Haven is born. ( ) *1793 PD - Endicott System and Yeltsin's Star System rediscovered by Havenite merchant ship Goliath. (House of Steel) 19th Century PD * 1804 PD- The Havenite treasury is effectively empty. ( ) * 1820 PD/233 AL – The ''Courageous''-class light cruiser [[HMS Fearless (CL-56)|HMS Fearless]] is commissioned. ( ) * c1843 – The Greenbriar-Chanticleer War is fought. ( ) * 1850s PD – The People's Republic of Haven begins its half century of conquest. ( ) The new Protector's Palace is constructed in Austin City on Grayson. ( ) * 10/1/1859 PD/256 AL – Honor Harrington is born on the planet Sphinx. ( ) * Apr 1861 PD - A massacre of Dolist protesters occurs on Haven, leading to the formation of the April Tribunal. ( ) * 1863 PD – Iris Babock enlisted in the Royal Manticoran Marine Corps. Grayson started to build its first orbital stations. ( ) * 1865 PD/260 AL – The Basilisk System is discovered and annexed by Manticore. ( ) * 1868 PD – Grayson and Masada start to vastly improve their technological level. The First Grayson-Masadan War is fought. ( ) * 1871 PD - Honor Harrington would start hang-gliding in the Copperwalls for the first time. ( ) * 1872 PD - The ''Charles Wade Pope''-class light cruiser is introduced into the Havenite Navy. ( ) * 1873 PD – Grayson reinvents the inertial compensator. ( ) * 1874 PD/265 AL – Honor Harrington enters the Royal Manticoran Naval Academy. ( ) * 1877 PD – Harrington graduates from Saganami Island. (HHA3) * 1881 PD – Honor Harrington is promoted to Lieutenant and assigned to [[HMS Osprey|HMS Osprey]] as sailing master. ( ) * 1882 PD – Honor Harrington assumes command of an intrasystem LAC. ( ) * 1883 PD – Masada starts to invest one third of their gross system product in their Navy for the planned conquest of Grayson. ( ) * Oct 1883 PD - Haven invades San Martin; Tomas Ramirez his mother and sisters escape to Manticore. ( , ) * 1884 PD - The Bureau of Mental Hygiene transfers from the Ministry of Public Health to the Secretary of Public Information. ( ) * 1886 PD - [[PNS Conquistador|PNS Conquistador]] receives the first of many "Double A" efficiency ratings in the People's Navy. ( ) * 1888 PD – Trevor's Star is annexed by the People's Republic of Haven. ( ) * 1890 PD - Honor Harrington enters the Commanding Officer's Course. ( ) * 1896 PD – Michael Reynaud becoms assistant chief controller at Basilisk Traffic Control. ( ) * 1897 PD – Honor Harrington assumes command of [[HMS Hawkwing|HMS Hawkwing]]. Dame Estelle Matsuko becomes the Resident Commissioner for Planetary Affairs on Medusa. ( ) * 1898 PD – Michael Reynaud becomes chief controller at Basilisk Traffic Control. Alistair McKeon is assigned to [[HMS Fearless (CL-56)|HMS Fearless]] as tactical officer. ( ) Benjamin IX becomes Protector of Grayson. ( ) This was the last time Michelle Henke met with Honor Harrington. At the time, Henke was senior to Harrington. ( ) * 1899 PD – Alistair McKeon is promoted to executive officer of Fearless. ( ) 20th Century PD * Sep 3 1901 PD'''02/13/281 AL – The First Battle of Basilisk is fought as a result of a failed Havenite attempt to take over the local wormhole terminus. ( , ) * '''Apr, 1903 PD – The Second Grayson-Masadan War is fought. ( ) * Mar 5, 1905 PD – Following a series of carefully orchestrated, escalating provocations along the entire frontier of Manticoran Alliance space, the First Havenite-Manticoran War begins with the First Battle of Hancock. ( ) * 1905 PD – Discovery of the Idaho Hyper Bridge. ( ) * Aug 18, 1907 PD - The Fourth Battle of Yeltsin's Star ends in an overwhelming Grayson victory. ( ) * Jan 24, 1912 PD - The execution of Honor Harrington by hanging is publicly reported by Second Deputy Director of Public Information Leonard Boardman. ( ) * Oct 24, 1913 PD - Battle of Cerberus - culminating point of the POWs and political prisoners escape from Havenite secret planetary prison Hades2 years and 1 day from disaster in the Adler System ( ) * Feb 1914 PD - Manpower Incident takes place on Old Terra. ( ) * December 18, 1914 PD - Esther McQueen is forced by misinterpreted events to prematurely launch her ultimately-failing coup attempt against the Committee of Public Safety. Oscar Saint-Just orders the destruction of the Octagon by detonating a concealed nuclear warhead, killing McQueen and all surviving members of the Committee of Public Safety except for Saint-Just himself. ( ) * Dec 25, 1914 PD - The Allied Eighth Fleet, under the command of Admiral White Haven, attacks the primary forward Republican naval base at Enki in the Barnett System. ( ) * Mar 5, 1915 PD - On the eve of Eighth Fleet's strike against the Lovat System, Oscar Saint-Just transmits a truce offer to Manticore's Eighth Fleet in the Tequila System. ( ) * Mar 31, 1915 PD - Notification arrives at Haven that the Star Kingdom of Manticore, under the newly-formed High Ridge government, unilaterally accepts the Havenite truce offer for all Alliance members. ( ) * May 10, 1915 PD - Thomas Theisman, correctly anticipating a new round of People Navy officer purges at the hand of State Security, overthrows the Committee of Public Safety and executes Oscar Saint-Just. ( ) * 1916-1919 - Thomas Theisman and the restored Republic of Haven Navy conduct a three year campaign to secure the reborn Republic of Haven from Office of State Security holdouts. ( ) * Aug 20, 1919 PD - The Mesan slave world Verdant Vista, in the Congo System, is liberated to become the Kingdom of Torch. ( ) * 1920 PD - Deceived by the political machinations of Secretary of State Arnold Giancola, the Republic of Haven launches Operation Thunderbolt in an attempt to pressure the High Ridge-led Star Kingdom of Manticore to negotiate in good faith, starting the Second Havenite-Manticoran War. ( ) * Sept 1920 PD - Republic of Haven Secretary of State Arnold Giancola and his brother die in an Aircar accident. ( ) * Jan 11, 1921 PD - The Talbott Constitutional Convention on Spindle passes a draft constitution for the Talbott Cluster preparatory to the annexation into the Star Kingdom of Manticore. ( ) * Feb 16, 1921 PD – Battle of Monica ( ) * 1921 PD – Battle of Solon ( , ) * Apr 1921 PD – Operation Rat Poison assassination attempt against Berry I Zilwicki failed; simultaneous attempt against James Webster succeeded ( , , ) * 1921 PD – Battle of Lovat ( ) * Jul 24, 1921 PD – Battle of Manticore ( ) * Oct 1921 PD - Battle of Torch ( ) * Oct 25, 1921 PD - An unprovoked attack upon RMN units in the New Tuscany System is committed by the Solarian League Navy under the command of Admiral Josef Byng. ( ) * Nov 17, 1921 PD - SLN Frontier Fleet Task Group 3021 is disabled in the New Tuscany System by the RMN's Tenth Fleet under the command of Vice Admiral Gold Peak. ( ) * Feb 1922 PD - Battle of Spindle ( , ) * Feb 1922 PD - Operation Oyster Bay ( ) * May-June 1922 PD - President Eloise Pritchart makes a surprise visit to Manticore to negotiate peace treaty. The Second Havenite-Manticoran War officially ends with a military alliance between the Star Empire of Manticore and the Republic of Haven against the Solarian League. ( ) *'June 1922 PD' Protector Benjamin Mayhew IX makes first inter-steller state visit to Manticore to sign Manticore-Haven Peace treaty on behalf of Grayson. ( ) * June 1922 PD - Second Battle of Manticore - SLN Eleventh Fleet commanded by Admiral Filareta is decisively defeated by the Grand Fleet commanded by Admiral Alexander-Harrington. ( ) * July 01 1922 PD - The wedding of Crown Prince Roger Winton and Rivka Rosenfeld takes place at King Michael's Cathedral. ( ) * July 02 1922 PD - The Solarian League Assembly passes a resolution to investigate Beowulf for treason. In response, Beowulf announces a coming plebiscite about whether it will remain in the League. ( ) * July 1922 PD - Elements of the Royal Manticoran Navy's Tenth Fleet invade the Meyers System and the rest of the Solarian League's Madras Sector. ( ) * August 1922 PD - Manticoran Tenth Fleet departs Meyers System to invade Mesa System. ( ) * October 1922 PD - Manticoran Tenth Fleet arrives in the Mesa System. ( ) 21st Century PD Other Lists of Dates * For some specific lists of dates, you can also check: * Honor Harrington's service record * Monarch of Manticore * History of the Solarian League * History of the State Security Naval Forces * Elysian Space Navy#Evacuation of prisoners External links * timeline from davidweber.net * books timeline from davidweber.net * another books timeline from davidweber.net References Category:Chronology